


It Wasn't a Mistake

by RileyMasters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a mistake. It felt too good to have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't a Mistake

"So let me get this straight." Hermione Granger looked across their table in the library to fix her gaze upon Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived had his head down, trying to hide from her.

"Here we go…"

"You left Occlumency with Professor Snape early and forgot your Invisibility Cloak."

"Mistake number one."

"You ran into Malfoy, of all people."

"Mistake number two."

"The two of you dueled."

"Mistake number three."

"You tripped and the both of you fell into a broom closet."

"Mistake number four."

"You did not exit for several hours. You left together. You both looked rumpled. You have a bite on your neck."

Harry's hand covered the offending skin. "That wasn't a mistake, Hermione. It felt too good to have been a mistake."

"You say that now Harry…"

\---

"You hexed each other, fell into a broom closet, and were found by Professor Snape?"

"Yeah. That about sums it up…"

"Harry…"

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Then what was it?"

"It was…"

"Love, Potter. Use that work."

"Malfoy!"

\---

"So let me get this straight."

"Dear Merlin, not again."

"You actually came out to the school."

"You were right there, Hermione."

"You actually got away from all the hexes."

"I did. Draco's getting cleaned up."

"Is it still not a mistake?"

"Nope. It wasn't. Never will be. I thought you knew that by now, Hermione."

"Your funeral, Harry."


End file.
